Elemental Legends
by SpiritedAura
Summary: Bored of being bored Osomatsu wants something big to happen. Well he got his wish and ended up dragging his younger brothers into the mess. As the story unfolds the brothers will embark on a journey with their new found powers. Will they use it for good or will they cause destruction in their travels? Find out on Elemental Legends.


Boredom is a curse that I wish to escape from. As I look around I can see that my five younger brothers have the same bored faces. It's funny that I don't need a mirror to know how bored I look because I have five of them right in front of me.

"Augh! I'm bored of being bored because it's so boring!" I whined as I tossed myself to the floor and started to roll around.

A dramatic and somewhat deep voice sounded. "Heh, if you're bored then let me help you, my brother."

Karamatsu, the second born son. He's incredibly painful due to his fashion sense but once you become desensitized it's tolerable. Whether it's his blue hoodie or a sparkling tank top with his face on it, Karamatsu aims to shine and look his best.

"Ah I'm good Karamatsu," I replied as I averted my gaze.

"Eh?" the second son quietly said.

Another voice, higher pitched than Karamatsu's, spoke up next. "If you're fine as you say then will you try and do something about your situation? Honestly Osomatsu niisan, we need to find a job."

Choromatsu, the third son. Always getting on the rest of us for our actions. Doesn't he realize he acts like an idiot too? He's our straight man and an idol otaku. He has his nose in job applications all the time. I'd hate to admit that he's right though. We really do need to make money.

"Find a good job and then get back to me Choromatsu," I said with a sigh. "Remember you're a NEET just like us."

"Just you wait guys. I'll have the perfect job that all of us can do."

"We tried many jobs. I haven't found one that I'm good at," a melancholic voice said.

Ichimatsu, the fourth son. I worry about all of my brothers but Ichimatsu here doesn't seem that he'll make it in the real world. I shouldn't count him out so early though. You see he's is unpredictable. Switching moods from lethargic to interested in a heartbeat. He's wrapped himself up in a shell and won't come out. Making friends is hard for him but he gets along well with cats.

"If you do find a job I hope it has to do with animals," Ichimatsu said with a small smile. Blink and you would have missed it. He slumped over and stared at the top of his knees.

"Baseball?! Can we get a job at a baseball field!?" an overly excited voice pierced the air making all of us cringe.

Jyushimatsu, the fifth son. A guy who doesn't miss a beat and loves to entertain. He loves baseball even more. I know I said Ichimatsu was unpredictable but Jyushimatsu wins first place when it comes to unpredictability. He's so out there that even the rest of us are scared of him to a degree. Just what is going on in that head of yours Jyushimatsu?! As you stare at us with those unsettling eyes and smile wide.

"If only I still worked at Sutabaa," another voice said.

Todomatsu, the sixth and youngest son. He's pretty much our girly boy. He wants to distance himself from us and do things on his own. But he's a Matsuno so he can't do that for long. Sometimes we just have to drag him back in and remind him that he can't escape us. Due to the money he's made at Sutabaa he managed to get himself a laptop and a cell phone. None of us have anything like that. Even though I get jealous of him for all that, he's still my brother.

Oh I haven't introduced myself yet? Ah you should have told me sooner! I'm Osomatsu. I want to be a legend some day! The charismatic leader and oldest brother is here! I want people around the world to know my name. Rich and famous! Sounds good right?

We continued being the NEET's we are. Mom and Dad were out doing some shopping. There isn't much food in the house at the moment save for some ramen and the stuff that could be our food that Ichimatsu only gives to cats. I want something big to happen. Get us out of this rut Akatsuka Sensei!

As soon as I looked over at Akatsuka Sensei's picture the power went out. I heard my brothers mumbling all at once. I'm sure I heard Todomatsu scream. The poor guy is scared of the dark after all. Karamatsu was saying a cheesy one liner. Choromatsu was telling everyone to stay calm but even he was stuttering. Jyushimatsu kept saying 'Hustle, Hustle! Muscle, Muscle!' over and over again. Ichimatsu kept mumbling 'We're finished…'

"Let's find the power breaker guys!" I said.

"It's too dark to see anything," Choromatsu retorted.

"I see some lights!" Jyushimatsu said enthusiastically.

"Is that our light at the end of this dark tunnel?" Karamatsu asked.

"I bet you're wearing your sunglasses even in the dark Karamatsu niisan!" scoffed Todomatsu.

"We're finished…"

"Enough of that Ichimatsu!" Choromatsu said with a sigh.

True to Jyushimatsu's word there were lights outside. We all left the safety of our darkened home and walked towards the lights. Turns out there were exactly six lights of all different colors. Each was in the form of an orb. The colors were red, blue, green, purple, yellow, and pink.

"What are they?" I asked as my eyes got wider.

"Heh, they're beautiful aren't they?" Karamatsu chimed in.

"For once I agree with you Karamatsu niisan," Choromatsu said.

"They look like they hold some kind of power," Ichimatsu mused.

"Power? What makes you say that Ichimatsu niisan?" Jyushimatsu asked.

"It's just a weird feeling I'm getting."

"Only you Yamimatsu niisan can come up with these weird things," Todomatsu said as he shivered.

"I want to hold one," I said as I reached for the red one.

"W-wait let's all grab one at the same time," Choromatsu suggested.

We all agreed and each of us grabbed one. We all went for our favorite color. Red is mine, blue is Karamatsu's, green is Choromatsu's, Ichimatsu likes purple, Jyushimatsu favors yellow, and the girly boy Todomatsu is fond of pink. The orb felt smooth as I held it. Was it made of glass? I tapped it a couple of times but it was hard to determine what kind of material it was.

For a while we forgot about turning on the power. We were so fascinated by these six orbs that we lost track of time. Before I could remind my brothers about our task at hand there was a sudden bright flash of white light. I couldn't move and my mind started to go all fuzzy. I heard my brothers yelp followed by several thuds as they fell to the ground. I followed suit. The last thing I saw was all of us laying there with the orbs. Then everything faded into black.


End file.
